1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a light fixture for a workspace wherein the light fixture is task-oriented and, by way of an angled U-shaped fluorescent bulb, achieves a desirable light distribution on the workspace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is well-known that a task-oriented light fixture for a workspace requires a specialized light distribution pattern which is not found in typical ambient lighting. That is, a task-oriented light fixture for a workspace requires light to be concentrated within a particular space. This is usually accomplished, in part, by placing the light fixture close to the workspace in conjunction with high intensity bulbs and focusing lenses. However, such close proximity of the light fixture to the workspace can create harsh shadows and glare which can cause eye strain and fatigue in the worker.